


Rushing To Say Nothing

by tjstar



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjstar/pseuds/tjstar
Summary: “We’re dating,” Josh blurts out when Tyler’s hands caress his thighs.“Seems so.”---Five times Tyler talks during sex and one time he doesn’t.





	Rushing To Say Nothing

**1\. No Phun Intended**

Their friendship is double-sided.

They used to hang out in Tyler’s basement until dawn and create their inner worlds, using a keytar and drums like bricks. As a very emotional dude, Tyler reads his poetry passionately, he’s so good at emphasizing; Tyler’s gestures are harsh, tongue as sharp as the razorblade.

“Another day, another face, and I will lose another race.”

Tyler only composes songs about death and religion — so tragic, this is something Josh should probably be concerned about. He reads through the verses, he feels them as closely as Tyler does, but this is just the tip of the iceberg. His intonations are too hard to swallow.

Tyler tosses the notepad across the room.

“You’re never judging me.”

Tyler gets way too sensitive after fighting with his parents. He’s obviously been screaming again, his voice cracks every once a while, scraping Josh’s eardrums.

“This one is… That’s some real deep stuff, man.”

“Really?”

Tyler leans forward.

Josh curses himself for staring at these lips that make these sounds.

Tyler can’t contain himself when he’s angry or happy, but Josh prefers the latter — Tyler can hug him or kiss him on the neck, can call him either _brofriend_ or a _boyfriend_ even. Josh wonders if the other side of their friendship is not even a _broship._

This is a regular home-alone kind of day. Tyler pulls him closer than usual; visions flood Josh’s head, erratically, Tyler’s breath ghosts over Josh’s face. They’re spending too much time together, Josh stays there for a night, and —

“We’re dating,” Josh blurts out when Tyler’s hands caress his thighs.

“Seems so.”

Tyler’s tensed body vibrates; their noses are touching, Josh’s fingers are tracing down Tyler’s chest. Between the kisses, Tyler keeps quoting the song he’s just finished, and _wipe the tears with your doubts;_

Josh is _not_ crying.

Tyler doesn’t stop.

Josh can’t get enough of this closeness, the air is too thick and hot.

“Can I touch…”

Josh’s palm glides over Tyler’s nape.

“My hair?”

Tyler’s innocence is like the Pandora’s box. Josh is here to crack it open; he’s clumsy, he almost shoves Tyler off the bed. Their bodies collide, Josh tackles Tyler to the mattress; the scenario is trivial yet unfinished. The strands on the top of Tyler’s head are a little greasy but so shiny and fluffy; Josh would like to pull them like a puppeteer.

Lust fuels up Josh’s hormones. Josh snorts.

“I’m stealing my sister’s shampoo,” Tyler says. Josh unzips his jeans. “Don’t tell her.”

Josh would prefer to steer clear of this information. Tyler doesn’t shut up as Josh’s hand slides down his happy trail, sneaks between his legs.

“Oh, this kind of hair,” Tyler _finally_ gets it.

The vibe of intimacy is too ephemeral, but Tyler is unflappable, squeezing Josh’s palm between his thighs.

“Do you like tacos?”

“W-what?”

“I wanna write a song about it.”

“Uh. Cool?”

Tyler looks at the ceiling and nods as Josh begins to pump him slowly.

“We can combine some popular melodies and make sort of, ah,” Tyler pauses; Josh succeeds at getting him hard. “Sort of a joke song.”

Josh’s neglected boner is about to break his zipper, and Tyler’s voice is hypnotizing; making out with him would keep him away from rhyming. Josh begins to jerk Tyler off, he’s all flushed biting his inner cheeks.

Tyler utters —

“Man, I really like Taco Bell.”

The silence is embarrassing.

Josh takes his hand out of Tyler’s underwear.

“Okay. We’re… not ready.”

“Josh? Oh,” Tyler scrambles to sit up. “This might be confusing, but I’m… I’m just talking too much when I’m nervous. Or excited. Or aroused.”

This is all Josh hears instead of moans.

“Dude, this is the weirdest confession ever.”

They still have a lot of things to learn about each other.

 

**2\. Self-titled**

They’re playing in different bands, but Tyler doesn’t call Josh a betrayer.

They have their drummers and lead singers; it’s all settled. Tyler’s basement turns to a studio, and their first album climbs up the charts. Slowly. Way too slow for Tyler’s liking. And Josh supports him as much as he can, he can quit his job and _House of Heroes_ , but Tyler says it’s better this way. They attend each other’s shows, they’re doing these band-to-band hangouts. Tyler’s college friends are his colleagues now, and Josh runs two part-time, part-salary jobs.

Their dates are rare but ardent. Tyler’s torso and his shoulders are rigid, almost plastic underneath Josh’s touches. Tyler puts his unshaved chin onto Josh’s collarbone as he leans in, Tyler’s soft stubble tickles his skin. Tyler’s hips tremble, he gasps and grips at Josh’s hair as they’re dry humping in Josh’s bedroom, in Josh’s bed, and Tyler’s lament swims through the dimension.

“I’m just… stressed out,” he says, groin pressed tightly to Josh’s.

Tyler’s covered in the post-concert sweat and is high on his post-concert delight. Tyler is so warm and handsome with his hair disheveled, with his shirt undone and with his pants hanging low. Josh would have broken all the drumsticks he owns just to impress him.

“You’ve just recorded an album, man, it’s just a crisis.”

Tyler tugs at his belt.

“A very long one.”

Tyler is so busy talking he still hasn’t undressed properly; this is the first time they made it this far. They should be complimenting and encouraging each other, but the weight of their problems is the third lover in bed.

Tyler grabs Josh’s erect dick through his boxers.

“The band wouldn’t last long. They’re not interested, just like my parents.”

They can discuss it later, but Tyler clutches at Josh’s back, his short nails are too raw, the fabric of Josh’s t-shirt is too thin.

 _“I’m_ interested.”

Telling the truth, Josh keeps up the conversation, but Tyler’s sadness makes him shiver. Tyler’s voice gets more high-pitched and his legs wrap around Josh’s waist; both of them are about to lose control. Their bodies only grow hotter, and Josh’s head gets lighter.

“How much do I… Have to suffer to… Write… Next album?..”

His underwear is getting soaked wet, eyes glazed over; Josh’s heart is beating too fast as Tyler jerks and goes quiet underneath him. His question is still unanswered, Josh is drained as he comes in his pants. Tyler’s chest rises and falls, he throws his forearm over his eyes, beads of sweat gleam on his temples. Josh is gross, skin sticky, the bed is unmade, but Tyler is pleasantly incoherent.

“I’m gonna join your band if they quit,” Josh whispers.

And Tyler mutters groggily —

“Thanks for _therapy,_ Jishwa.”

 

**3\. Regional at Best**

Josh shoves his hand down his pants as soon as he sees the caller’s ID.

“Hey, Tyler.”

“Hey, Josh.”

Tyler still talks too much.

Josh is half-hard from the first second.

“Josh, are you listening?”

“Yeah,” Josh throws his head back to try and look into the tinted backseat window. He needs to be done in a few minutes not to embarrass himself even more.

Tyler huffs.

“Good. These lines, I mean _on the eve of a day that’s forgotten and fake?_ They fit for a new song, sort of remastered, but it’s gonna work out. So. Am I right?”

Josh falls out of reality for a few moments; when Josh’s brain snaps back, Tyler has already changed the topic. Josh sticks his thighs together and thrusts into his fist while Tyler begins to sing something under his breath nonchalantly.

“We need to get these ski masks for the show,” he says. “Mark and I are doing some shopping now, and… Which one would you prefer? White or blue?”

Josh is sweating, his palm is stained and he clenches his teeth not to moan over the phone.

“B-blue.”

“Okay,” Tyler clicks his tongue. “I’m also gonna get one red, one white and two black ones. Just to match. Josh… Josh?”

The way Tyler says his name makes Josh get off instantly, he drops his phone and bites the corner of the pillow to smother his groan. He tries not to choke on spit and get back to conversation, at the same time reaching for a pack of tissues under the mattress. Josh is not a freak, he’s just experimenting.

“What about skeleton hoodies?”

The sounds of the mall drown out Tyler’s question, but it’s enough for Josh to unwind.

“Best thing I’ve ever heard.”

Tyler’s satisfied humming proves that he’s done everything right.

 

**4\. Vessel**

Tyler’s lips are chapped.

“We have to remaster Ode to Sleep again.”

Tyler’s talent of discussing business matters like _this_ makes Josh go numb and enjoy it. Their pants are forming a pile on the floor, their boxers are rolled down to their knees; their tour bus is not the best place for having their _private_ moments. Living on the road has almost made them forget about shyness. Almost. Tyler takes the lead, squeezing Josh’s dick and rubbing it against his own sloppily; Josh hits his head against the wall, the bunk is too small, and it’s impossible to find a more comfortable position. Their shirts are still on; they can’t even get stark naked not to lose precious seconds. This is their first time together, although they could have done it so many times already. But Josh just doesn’t like to rush things.

“Old version is so…” Tyler gives a firm stroke to their dicks. “Auto-tuned.”

Tyler’s hand is hot and dry against Josh’s hard-on, oversensitive skin is gonna get sore fairly soon. Josh is focused on the process, but Tyler doesn’t ask for coherent responses, talking to himself.

“The cover should be both unique and personal.”

Their moves get faster, and Josh doesn’t try to interrupt him anymore — Tyler enlists people he’d like to put on the album cover. They still don’t have the title although almost all the songs are finished by now. Josh’s vision is a little blurry as Tyler hovers over him again, now talking about the songs order, and that _there should be bonus-tracks, Josh._ Bonus-tracks are Josh’s favorite ones.

Tyler’s pauses grow longer as he looks Josh in the eyes.

“This should be something... That unites all the songs and matches... The vibe.”

Josh spies on the curtain, sometimes there’s no need to knock first to put two and two together. Josh can’t get rid of the heaviness on his chest.

“This album should be a castle for our songs, like a vessel,” Tyler screws his eyes shut and shakes. “Oh. Vessel,” he forces the air through his teeth.

Drastic changes in Tyler’s tone cause tingling in Josh’s abdomen; he’s sticky and damp in seconds, and Tyler is gasping and wiping his palm on the bed sheets. He once said that masturbation helps him clean his mind, and Josh sticks with this theory since then.

Well, maybe it’s not only about masturbation.

Their upcoming album isn’t _nameless_ now.

 

**5\. Blurryface**

Hotel rooms are different from all the motel rooms they’ve ever had; bathtubs are bigger, the beds are bigger.

Their tours get bigger, too. Shabby basements and venues get replaced with stadiums and arenas.

Their relationship is buried under the layers of ambiguous jokes.

They’re tattooing each each other on stage, and Josh says _I’ve never done this before,_ while Tyler sits on a plastic chair in front of him. Tyler’s pants are unfastened, he’s grinning because there’s no underwear. Tyler’s tank top is long enough, and Josh’s back is hunched enough to cover him from the tattoo-artist and Mark who’s filming the footage. Josh can’t stop staring, the machine buzzes as Tyler sneakily lifts the hem up.

Tyler’s boner is the only thing that’s gonna bang in Josh’s mind until the end of the show.

Tyler’s mouth is sealed with a frown while Josh lets the needle sink in, staining his upper thigh with dark ink, marking him. Josh’s name looks ugly, but Tyler doesn’t pay any attention. There are too many people, taking pictures, giving advice, and Josh is anxious. Somebody might see what they shouldn’t see. Tyler doesn’t move and doesn’t adjust his clothes; the tattoo-artist puts a protective film over the fresh pattern.

And Josh is next.

His knee is bare and shaved, and Tyler doesn’t hesitate to make the lines of his name a little too bold.

Fan-service is tricky.

There’s a black paint smudged on Tyler’s wrists and across his neck as they arrive to the hotel; he leaves fingerprints on Josh’s skin as he leads him to the bedroom. Josh’s make up leaves bloody trails on his cheeks, he needs to get a towel but they were packing in a rush.

Thank God this bed isn’t a creaky one.

They’re working as a duo and living this way; Josh is used to Tyler’s eccentric habit to talk during sex. His speech is mixed with slight moans as Josh prepares him, not for the first time, not for the last.

“...my hands are too crooked to create something… Worthy,” Tyler blinks, his eyelashes cast shadows. “And my throat is... Too tight.”

Josh holds Tyler’s arms above his head; sex is indeed a therapy, and Josh seems to be a good psychologist.

“The faces are blurry when I’m suffocating. All of them, except yours.”

Even though their music video doesn’t investigate it.

“Cuz Imma good guy,” Josh manages.

Tyler fumbles with his dick while Josh pushes in once again.

“I’m just keeping my fears on the guest list.”

There’s nothing new about these steady movements and about black spots on the pillow; Tyler is high and exhausted as if Josh is an incubus who feeds on his energy and on his words. This is what they get after the years of pretending, of _no-we’re-not-dating,_ and there’s the dead end; none of them is ready to come out.

But having sex with Tyler has become a regular thing nevertheless.

Josh gropes Tyler’s thigh, and Tyler laughs and kicks his leg; his mood swing is so sudden it makes Josh slide down from his bliss.

“What’s wrong?”

“The tattoo. It’s itching,” Tyler looks right through him, then at the ceiling. “We’ve done a thing.”

Josh is so turned on he’s not distressed as his knee buries into the mattress. Tyler is about to say something else, and Josh is about to spill; he clamps his palm against Tyler’s mouth to keep him quiet for a second. Tyler’s breathing is hot and wet, his Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows as if he might explode from all the mysteries he’s keeping inside. Josh brushes his bangs off his forehead; Tyler grabs at Josh’s forearms, the slightest echo of his name slipping from Tyler’s tongue is enough for Josh to climax and go limp on top of him.

Tyler tastes like Red Bull and sweat, he smells like sex and his wearing off deodorant.

“This was… Really good.”

Josh’s pulse is still racing. 

Tyler nods lazily.

“Yeah. Heart-to-heart talks are very important.”

Josh looks at the mess they’ve made all over the bed; they haven’t even used the condom this time.

“More important than the showers.”

 

**+1. Trench**

The scruff on Tyler’s chin is scratchy against Josh’s inner thighs. Josh leans his back to the wall of their dressing room; they’re on the road again, their shows are going quite well despite Josh’s minor head injury.

 _He’s got dumber,_ he says.

 _He’s still an idiot,_ Tyler says.

One day he’s gonna bomb the interviewer with it, and everyone’s gonna write these annoying posts about them, and that _they’re not friends anymore._

Josh closes his eyes, the silence is everything he hears as he removes his ear monitors, and Tyler is on his knees, clinging to Josh’s sides. Tyler shouldn’t be giving him head since they have a show tomorrow, but Josh holds himself back not to wreck Tyler’s throat. Tyler’s way too diligent today, gagging a little when Josh’s knees begin to wobble. And, something is off, and Tyler touches his balls with his fingertips, moving closer and nuzzling Josh’s navel with the tip of his nose. He rolls up his sleeves, red stitches look too bright against black.

Every moment of silence pushes Josh away from his orgasm even though Tyler’s mouth is not only good for talking. Josh gnaws at his knuckles.

“Tell me… Something.”

Tyler’s eyes widen; his lips are swollen as he stops sucking, Josh’s dick is still in his hand.

“Huh? You hate me babble during —”

“What? No, no. It’s fine, I swear.”

Tyler is still a blabbermouth.

Josh’s heart rattles in his chest as Tyler gives him a long lick up the whole length.

“Let’s shave our legs?”

“Ya.”  

“Good,” Tyler nods, bringing the tip back to his lips.

He says it with the same intonation as when he suggested to shave their heads. Josh has signed for another escapade; the contrast of conditioned air and Tyler’s hot lips is intoxicating. Josh’s body’s covered in goosebumps, Tyler pulls away again and says —

“I have a concept of a music video.”

They’ve been discussing it before, Tyler begins to talk about the nuances immediately. Josh is so hard he aches; Tyler brings Josh’s dick back to his mouth and hollows his cheeks after every sentence. Tyler’s vocal cords are strained, heat twirls in Josh’s groin, and yes, _there’s also going to be a creature, it might have horns and black eyes._

“And also... Hair in its ears,” Josh exhales.

The head of his dick is inch away from Tyler’s tongue, Josh can’t even warn him, shivers rack through his body. Tyler ducks his head as Josh comes, whiteness spreads across his jaw and the collar of his shirt.

Tyler chokes a little.

“Sorry,” Josh tugs his shorts back up and crouches down next to him. “Are you okay?”

Tyler wipes his face on the towel.

“Yeah.”

“We can continue…”

“No, later,” Tyler shrugs. “We should start a new thing. Like, we can ask the crowd fall silent and count the seconds. Call it The Quiet Game.”

Josh gives him a pack of a mint gum, Tyler’s nose is wrinkled as he smiles; this little aftercare is everything Josh can do until they’re in their hotel room or in their bus again. Tyler has too many stories to tell, Tyler’s voice is Josh’s biggest kink. It’s so funny to hear about The Quiet Game from the dude who keeps talking even when he’s giving his boyfriend a blowjob.

But well, it worth a try.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ^^


End file.
